Rude x Reno What else could I call it?
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: Rude x Reno lemon...cause I can. Dont read if your against smexy men fornicating with even smexier men, im not kidding. PWP, cause even im not perfect :P Blame it on hormones if you like.


**Disclaimer: **I dont own Final Fantasy or any of the caractors included in this fic.

**Warnings:** Yaoi/Slash/Gay pairing: Rude x Reno Implied Tseng/Rufus/Reno/Elena...and all variations of said fourway o.0 Dirty aint I? -sniggles-

**Authors Notes: **I actually wrote this for livejournal but I quite liked it considering its my first Turk Lemon. Hope ya'll enjoy! and dont forget to review!

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x**

Reno downed his third or forth drink of the afternoon (It being 12:14pm didnt seem to matter to him) and tapped his knuckles against the mag-rod resting in his belt.

Though the steady 'Tap tap tap' was frutrating Rude didnt comment or seem fazed in the least. He was staring out the window, watching the rain fall.

"Are you sure we shouldnt be in there?" The red haired turk muttered after another slow minute.

Rude grunted a "No," and guestured to Tseng and Elenas empty seats.

"But what if the doctor is Hojo's clone and preforming horrendous anal probing on the president while we just sit here being bored!" Reno whined. Then he fell silent, thinking back over his words with a smirk. "I guess we wouldnt be very nice if we spoiled his fun."

Rude refused to bite, nothing Reno would say could make him intrested, scared or barf.

Reno seemed to hear his thoughts, a wild smirk gracing his slender face, even though his fellow Turk couldnt see it. "Did you know thats how the boss likes it, Rude?" He inquired.

Rude didnt move at all, though his eyes narrowed at his partners gossip.

"Did you know Rufus likes to be fucked from behind, partner?" The life man continued, pleased to have something to occupy himself with. Teasing Rude was always fun, even if the bald brute rarely bit the bait.

Rude again didnt comment but he shifted further away from the other man and closer to the window of the apartment he was assigned to watch with Reno.

"He always catches me out when im doing something im not supposed to and calls Tseng in to punish me, did you ever notice that." Reno continues, shifting closer to thicken the tension. "Tseng would always get those gloves. Didnt want to get those pretty little hands dirty I guess."

Rude frowned alittle at his own reflection. Sheesh, how was he supposed to look any of them in the eye now?

"Dont tell me you didnt notice partner." The redhead continued mercilessly. "You never noticed the way I would come out of the office wearing Rufus' tie because mine had his seed all over it." His voice dropped lower without him meaning it too, turning the jibing to more of a confession. "You never noticed the way Tseng would glance at the door like a lost little puppy when the boss was alone with someone else?"

The truth was Rude did notice, but he'd always happily shrugged it off as something else.

"You never noticed the way the boss walked after sitting through a private 'meeting' with Tseng? Dont tell me you chalked it down to a cramp from sitting still for so many hours."

Again Reno had it right, thats what he'd always quite happily percieved it as. "Reno." He growled with warning, this wasnt getting him anymore comfortable or helping the time pass.

Reno grinned his too big grin. "Whats wrong partner? Getting excited? Do you like thinking bout the way Rufus would moan for Tseng to fuck him harder? The way Tseng would pound into him pushing him further into me?"

Rude snapped finally, hands covering his face. "Erg, Reno." He growled. "I have to work with these people."

"Awww, feeling left out? I guess I wont mention when Rufus has Elena's whips out then. Or the way theyve always wanted you to join in." Reno teased. "Your always so well behaved though, no reason to call you in for a spanking."

Rude groaned softly. "Stop it." He demanded, voice deadly.

With a sigh the smaller turk placed his hand on Rudes shoulder. "Dont worry partner, im here if you ever need some help." He chuckled, leaning forwards to whisper in his ear. "I'll always be around to lend you a hand." True enough the red haired Turks hand was sliding into Rudes jacket suggestively.

Rude tried to shrug him off, and Reno would have taken it as a sign to back off and call it a joke if he hadnt senced the smallest of hestations from his bald friend and felt how feeble the shrug off really was. Instead of backing off he scooted closer, hoping he hadnt misjudged and turned a bit of fun into a fight. His hand returned and sunk lower, dusting across Rudes perfectly toned chest.

The older Turk tenced immediatly and Reno knew he had not only stepped over that point of no return he had stayed to make out with it. This was it, do or die...so to speak.

He didnt stop though, continuing his efforts. Rude finally gave in, but he gave in so fast it threw Reno off guard. Their postions were flipped quickly, thick unexpected lips beelining for the gulping adams apple. The lithe man gasped in surprise as that sensation distracted him long enough for Rude to free him from his pants.

He felt a rush of sensations on his exposed and throbbing member, the experience rising a few notches as he felt Rudes breath tingling the first few drops of precome.

His breath held as the breath trailed along his shaft without and part of Rude coming into contact with it. It was oh-so-good but so teasing. Reno groaned suddenly, wrapping his legs firmly around Rudes impressive waist. He was impatient as a lover, and this torture was not what he wanted.

Rude accepted this easily, without change in his expression behind those dark glasses. His fingers were thrust towards the red head expectingly and Reno accepted them into his mouth, sucking enough to get them wet enough for lube.

Rude reclaimed his hand smoothly and shifted until he had one hand on Renos erection and the other nudging at his puckered entrance. Reno made a noise half way between a moan and a gasp, and arched his back as Rudes fingers entered beyond the tight ring of muscles. His fingers grasped at the couch beneath him as pleasure and pain fought for control over his body.

Rudes fingers twisted as they streched and prepared the smaller man. He was careful but impatient, his own erection painfully hard in its constricting place. Soon he was searching inside Reno for that small bundle of nerves that would make things much much faster.

Suddenly Renos body shuddered, the man letting out a soft pleasured curse. Rude decided he couldnt wait now that he'd hit the prostate, by Renos stories the fighter could handle it rough so skipping a few stages wouldnt be to painful later. He unzipped his pants quickly, struggling out of them.

He steadied himself at Renos entrance, hand slowly stroking the mans penis as he slowly pushed himself into that sinfully tight cavern. Reno let out another moan/groan, this time impailing himself with his impatience. Rude gasped as he found himself fully sheathed suddenly, white spots dancing before his eyes.

In one swift movement Reno rewrapped his legs around Rude and pulled of the dark mans glasses. He pushed himself up and down sharply before the bigger man could object, somehow hitting that oh-so-sensitive place within him.

He jerked, bucking and they began moving together, thrusting to meet each other. Harder, faster, just like Reno begged. The rythmic slapping fell in sinc with Renos soft curses and not so soft moans. Rude was silent, breath husking against Renos arm and body thrusting with power.

With a shout Reno was first to go, spilling his hot seed into Rudes hand and onto his black Turk jacket. He arched back as the orgasm ripped through him, yell ending with a breathless moan. Three more thrusts and Rude followed his partner into bliss, thrusting forward sharply with a long grunt of pleasure, eyes tightly closed as white spots danced before them.

They fell together, Rude a heavy but not unbearable weight on top of the red haired fighter. Their breathing slowed alongside their pulses leaving them sleepy and saited. Messily Rude slid out from the smaller man and Reno expected him to move away, but he just resettled on top of the lithe fighter.

Reno blinked in surprise, then with a small smile his eyes lowered sleepily, arms wrapping around Rudes neck of their own accord. His eyelids drooped futher, then closed as he drifted into unconciousness.

x.o.x.o.x.o

"Reno!" Elena called, seeing the lanky man.

Reno smirked and padded over, leaving Rude to report all of nothing that had happened to the appartment. "Hey 'Lena, what can I do you for?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Did you get him?" She inquired bluntly.

Reno glanced back at Rude, then at Elena who was already fishing for her purse. "N-No." He lied. "Rude dont swing my way Babe."

Elena looked surprised for a moment, them smirked her small infinantly evil smirk. "You dont have a way Reno." She held out her hand. "You lost the bet then."

Reno searched his pockets. "Err, can I put it on my tab for now?" He asked sheepishly.

The blonde hestaited then moodily waved him on. As he hurried back to Rude, Tseng stepped out beside Elena. "Sounds like you were right."

Elena muttered something moodily under her breath about drunks. "He didnt pay me though."

"He didnt need to." The elegant Turk commented with the slightest guestures to the pair. "You can tell you lost."

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o**

Yayness! Hope this works, took bloody forever! Lol, had to end with slight fluff, im in a good mood. Much love to Bub and Galenchia, they both inspired me wether they knew it or not, lol.


End file.
